beanythingfandomcom-20200215-history
The Candy Rose Sugar Show
The Candy Rose Sugar Show is a show on the Matt11111 Channel. It premeired on August 7, 2013. Characters Candy Rose Sugar- 'The main character of the show who loves unicorns, puppies, candy, and light fixtures. She also does not know her alphabet. Candy, being only 1 1/2 years old, is obsessed with most of the Disney Junior shows, as expected, including Sofia the First and Henry Hugglemonster. Candy is a troublemaker who is always making mischief. '''Rosie Rose Sugar- '''Candy's twin sister who is also 1 1/2 years old. Unlike her sister, she always does the right thing. Rosie once fell down and now she has a black tooth. '''Big Daddy- '''Candy and Rosie's father. '''Nonny- '''What Candy and Rosie call their mother. EITHER THEY CANNOT PRONOUNCE "mommy" OR THEY JUST WATCHED TOO MUCH Bubble Guppies. THE ANSWER IS STILL UNKNOWN. We may never know. '''Sicko- '''A bobcat who lives at the zoo. When Candy tried to feed him, Sicko just growled really loudly at her, found a way to open his cage, and ran away. Candy and Rosie chased Sicko, and eventually caught up to him, but Sicko just threw up all over the twin sisters. BLELWLLALDLR,W '''Baby Brookie-' A child who goes to day care with Candy and Rosie. Candy and Rosie did not like her at first, but then they got along. '''Dr. Bloodpain- A mean doctor. Nigel- A crazy pirate with an annoying parrot who hates children. Travis- A 2-year-old boy who has a crush on Candy. Paige and Sage: Candy and Rosie's babysitters. They are fraternal twins, yet they look and act nothing alike. Episodes 1. Pilot (The Candy Rose Sugar Show): Candy gets in trouble with the pilot of an airplane. 2. Candy Goes To The Supermarket: Candy steals a shelf from a supermarket. 3. Candy and Rosie's Road Trip: Candy demands water during her road trip to California. 4. Sicko-Rama: Candy tries to feed the bobcat at the zoo. 5. Baby Brookie: Candy and Rosie try to get along with the new kid at day care. 6. Light fixture is NOT a letter: Candy struggles with learning her alphabet. 7. Fruit of the (Rainbow) Loom: Candy receives a bracelet made by Paige and Sage using their new Rainbow Loom, but the bracelet soon breaks. 8. The Hugglevirus!: Candy gets sick from watching too much of Henry Hugglemonster, but when Dr. Bloodpain tells Candy to not watch anymore for eleventy weeks, what will poor Candy do for 2 years? 9. Pirate Party: Nonny and Big Daddy decide to throw Candy and Rosie a surprise pirate party for their birthday with a real pirate named Nigel, but when Nigel tries to destroy all the innocent partygoers, can the birthday girls stop him? 10. DDR is Dead: Candy and Rosie go to an arcade because it rains as soon as they get to the pool. Candy wants to play Dance Dance Revolution, but Rosie says she shouldn't because nobody plays it and it doesn't dispense tickets so it's useless. Candy just plays it anyway...but what happens when she breaks the machine? 11. Candy Crush: A boy named Travis has a crush on Candy, but she thinks love is icky. 12. Bacon, Bacon and more Bacon: Candy and Rosie become addicted to bacon. 13. The Babysitters' Cult: When she meets Baby Brookie's babysitter Julia and notice she enforces a lot of the same rules as Paige and Sage, Candy gets the feeling that all babysitters belong to some secret, Illuminati-like cult dedicated to trying to kill kids.